gs_mikamifandomcom-20200214-history
Reiko Mikami
Reiko Mikami (美神 令子 Mikami Reiko) is the protagonist of the Ghost Sweeper Mikami series. She is a beautiful young woman and well known exorcist, who is the president of her own company, the Mikami Ghost Sweeper Office. Reiko works as a Ghost Sweeper following Japanese traditional methods, famous for her good results as well as for charging high prices for her services. Personality ]] Mikami's only motivation to be a Ghost Sweeper is to earn a lot of money and become rich. She is not a hero, nor does she want to be, she does not execute works to save the world, to preserve peace, or seeking justice, and doesn't like to help others for free and spending money, only doing so as a last resource. Mikami does not make any distinction when it comes to providing her services, as long the payment is good, this means that she may accepts jobs from ordinary people, businessmen, government agents, police, or even gangsters. Although greedy by nature, Reiko actually likes to have luxury items, stay at expensive hotels, drive sport cars (owning a Cobra), and collect antiquities; she also spends high quantities of money on equipment and accesories for her job. On rare occassions she may also display kindness. Despite her tendency to wear provocative clothing and being fully aware of how attractive she is, she doesn't really like to be the center of attention and gets easily overwhelmed if she is surrounded by men. Initially she openly stated to hate children, because they are noisy and require too much attention, but her opinion changed since the birth of her little sister, Hinome Mikami, an event that woke up her maternal instict, since she had to be her caretaker. Hyakume, a Goddess with the ability to see everything with her 100 eyes of heart, describes Reiko as a shy and greedy woman who only feels lonely, which is notorious since she suffers and gets bored whenever she is separated from her agency members, as she has no other close friends to hang on with. Appearance Mikami is a young woman with long, red hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back. In the anime, her hair rises when she detects spiritual energy. She has green eyes. Mikami usually wears a dark blues dress, black high-heeled shoes, and Seirei Sekis as a necklace and earrings. History Background As the daughter of Michie Mikami and Kimihiko Mikami, both owners of strong spritual energy, Reiko Mikami inherited their capacities. Her talent was noticeable since her very early years, which later helped her to stablish as one of the most famous and skilled Ghost Sweepers in Japan. Reiko spent all her childhood days alone with her mother despite her father being alive, so she feels a strong resentment towards her father for being absent all of her life, calling herself "the daughter of a single mother", a feeling that softened once she got to know with certainty how hard was for him to stay around them. Her mother died when Reiko was 15, and ever since she has been a loner, focusing in her studies and her training to become a spiritualist; she was under the care and training of Father Karasu, a catholic priest who in request of Mikami's mother acts like her mentor. Eventually the truth hidden behing her mother's death would be discovered, and her family ties restored. Mikami Ghost Sweeper Office After getting her professional licence, Reiko started her own business, hiring a building, and started looking for an assistant; expecting a handsome young companion, she started to send publicity, trying to catch aspirants using her natural charm, and offering an exciting job, but the "small letters" was that the payment was lower than the minimal legal payment, therefore none of the interested candidates accepted the contract, with the exception of Tadao Yokoshima, a 17 years old boy who, pushed by his lust, accepted to work for 250 Yen. Some time after the office personel grew with the adittion of a 300 years old ghost teenager Okinu who, needing the money to pay for her own exorcism, works at the agency for 30 Yen. Equipment To perform exorcisms Mikami's tools are her main weapon Jintsū Kon, Seirei Sekis that she usually wears as a necklace and earrings, and ofudas. When necessary, she also uses other tools such as a body-tight body armor under her exterior clothing, a Reitai Bowgun, and other tools. Besides exorcism gear, Mikami also has fire weapons and heavy military equipments at her disposal, like rocket launchers. Past Life During the series it is discovered that Reiko Mikami's past life was Mephisto, a demon created by Ashtaroth around year 904 A.C. as a tool to get human souls, Mephisto's actions unchained the events of the main plot, putting Mikami as the target of some of the strongest demons, to recover a Energy Crystal made of stones wich is merged with her own soul. Reiko present life is heavily influenced by Mephisto's history, her looks are very similar as erll as their involvement with both Yokoshima and Teruhiko Saijō, both characters past lifes where close to Mephisto as the demon fell in love to Takasima a spiritualist who is Yokoshima's past life. The ability of Mephisto to concede wishes, defined the the future encounter of Yokoshima and Mikami, since that was the last wish of Takashima. The tragical death of Takashima marked deep into the past life of Saijo, at the point that he promised to take care of Mephisto as a sister, defining the original sibling relationship that Reiko and Saijo had as kids. Relationships Mikami is very dedicated to her carreer as a Ghost Sweeper and her business, so she has little to no interest in friendship and love, but during the series some of her feelings are revealed. Teruhiko Saijō When she was 10 years old, she was in love to her mother's apprentice, a teen called Teruhiko Saijō, who at the time considered her as a little sister, they separated when he traveled to England to continue his preparation. After his come back to to Japan, she with great enthusiasm agreed to join the ICPO to work together with her love interest. She liked the experience at the begining, but later the glare wore off and resulted in Mikami having a nervous crisis due to the stress caused by not making money. Her attraction towards Saijo was mitigated by both, his little desire to make money (prefering to serve rather than earn), and his evident past as a womanizer. Tadao Yokoshima Although having no interest on him at first, as time goes by, Reiko starts developing feelings towards her assistant Yokoshima, but her immaturity drives her to usually deny it, she always rejects his approaches by beating him; but this is superficial, she acts with jelousy if any female shows interest towards her assistant, even to the point of spying his activities. Little by little Tadao stops being a young man with the disordered hormones to become a partner to her, and eventually a world savior. Unfortunatelly the relationship won't develop since he got a girlfriend right in the days where Mikami was starting to be sincere with her feelings; but a hint is given that they will eventually get married. Gallery MikamiKid.png|Child Mikami. MikamiTeen.png|Teen Mikami. ICPO Officer uniform.jpg|Mikami during her short time as a member of ICPO MikamiGun.png|Mikami using a machine gun. CQVMikami.png|Mikami in Caravan Quest V. Reiki Mikami.png|Reiko wielding her Jintsū Kon MikamiShadow.png|Mikami's shadow. Reick and Okinu jelous.jpg|Mikami and Okinu jealous reaction Y&M married.jpg|Pictures carried by future Yokoshima showing their marriage. JintsuuKonClub.png Ofuda3Million2Thousand.png Trivia * Reiko Mikami does various cameos in Zettai Karen Children. * During the test for Spiritualist licence, she was the absolute winner, ranking 1st of all Japan, followed by Meiko Rokudō and Emi Ogasawara. *Reiko Mikami (三神怜子) from Another shares the same name. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans